


Life as Gray as The Smoke that Tumbles past your lips

by Magician_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magician_Queen/pseuds/Magician_Queen
Summary: Regulus Black ends up in an abandoned tower at the back of hogwarts where he meets a mysterious silver haired girl his age who always seems to be there when he needs help.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Life as Gray as The Smoke that Tumbles past your lips

"Smoking is bad for you, ya know" Juniper smiles before taking abother drag.  
"So I've been told" The ebony haired boy moves to stand beside Juniper, the two gazing out over the towers railing. They sit in silence for a couple of moments, the girl not acknowledging him despite his frequent glances to her. A beat passes before Juniper stretches out her hand offering the young man the cigarette. He takes it gently from her grasp, almost hesitantly as if she would snap his hand off at any sudden moments. He softly inhales the smoke and nicotine, before letting the smoke pour past his lips and into the open air. The corner of Junipers mouth quirks, "Hypocrite". A faint chuckle resonates from beside her, the smile he has adapted looks good on him but foreign almost like he hasn't had much to smile about lately. The two sit in silence once more, as they pass the cigarette back and forth to each other a silent question hanging in the air. 'What is your purpose for being here?' Eventually its the boy he speaks,  
"I'm Regulus, Regulus Black. Who might you be?" Juniper takes one last drag from the cancer stick before smushing it out.  
"I'm nobody important Regulus, just someone who comes here to smoke. Why did you come here?" Juniper is looking at him, watching as he contemplates telling a complete stranger about his troubles.  
"Suppose I just needed a break is all," He says finally "To relax and think" At the silver haired girls inquisitive look he continues. "Have you ever been fed an opinion as if it was fact only to later find out that maybe it wasn't as true as you thought it might have been?" He gains a nod, urging him to continue, "My parents, my whole life have been telling me that muggle-borns and even some halfbloods are below us purely due to their family. My brother kept insisting they were wrong before he finally got fed up enough to leave. He begged me to come with him, told me that our parents were liars and horrible people. But I didn't, while he ran off to the Potter's house I stayed there. And now I dont know whether that was the right decision or not." During his rant Regulus had begun pacing back and forth like he was hoping that would help him solve his problems before the summer months. As he finished he finally looked back to the girl, finding that she was listening intently and now was thinking about the best thing to tell him.  
"Regulus, I think its quite clear to me that you don't see muggle-borns and halfbloods as inferior. I think its also clear that you care for your brother very and that you want to right your wrongs. Do that, mend things with your brother, get away from those parents of yours if you truly think they're wrong. You still have time to fix these things, its only a matter of if you really want to fix them or not." And with that final sentence the girl was off, but as she reached the stairs Regulus called out to her once more.  
"Do I at least get a name?" Juniper paused, her hair glowing in the dim candle light. She smiles before casting one last look at the semi broken boy.  
"Goodnight Mr. Black." With that Juniper was gone, leaving Regulus alone at the top of an abandoned Hogwarts tower. Soon he leaves as well, accompanied by nothing else besides his troublesome thoughts and the mysterious girl who was kind enough to share her smoke as well as some words of wisdom.


End file.
